Longest
by cFoo
Summary: Who really has the LONGEST @ ! ! in the StrawHat crew!


cFoo Short Story Predictions . ver. 801

Title: LONGEST VS STRONGEST

Cover Page: 7 Sake cups

Page 1:

The Party On the Yonta Maria is coming towards a close

Cavandish: "Bartlomeo.. are you ever going to stop crying?" Its already been like 3 hours since we've exchanged cups with Luffy! "Bartolomeo continues to cry tears of joy.. For his dream of becoming a StrawHat Nakama has finally come true!

Robin: " Aww I actually think its kind of cute of him. It seems like he is sincerely enjoying himself! Good for you Rooster-kun!" Suddenly Bartolomeo stops his crying.

Bartolomeo: "Did... shhhheeee justttt call me cute?" his soul just exits his body as he collapses from excitement!

Cavandish: "Damn it you fool wake up.. You are embarrassing us in front commander Robin! Get it together Bartolomeo.. Stop acting like a damn rookie all your life?" Bartolomeo wakes up slowly.

Bartolomeo:" You are riigght.. i must look good in front commander Robin!" Usopp overhears the conversation and joins in!

Usopp:" Woah did they just call you Commander? huh Robin? To be honest, it sounded awesome!"

Bartolomeo eyes pop out!""" OOOOOO MMMMMMM GGGGG ITS COMMANDER/GOD USOPP!" he faints again.

Robin:"I am not sure what he meant by that! besides I like Commander LongNose better .!" she smiles devilishly

Page 2

Two Shadows approach the Conversation

Cavandish: "You do not jest!,, if anyone here is qualified to be commander it has to be GOD/USOPP! I mean he saved all of the toys!"

Usopp:" Now Now..I am not all that great you guys..I just did what i had to do to win!" the sniper jokes around refusing to accept praise!

Harudin: " You even have a commanders modesty.. If anyone here is to be commander it must be YOU!" Also Nico-Robin qualifies because she is smart. did you forget the fact that she helped out defeating Diamante the Hero of the Colliesum? Not to mention that with her DF powers she is one Strong Ass Strawhat Pirate!" He picks up a mug and cheers with Usopp

Usopp:" Robin they are correct you are most definitely more qualified to be a commander.. much more so than I!" "Although when it comes to experience.. and strength.. I the Great USOPP-SAMA has had 3000 followers. and I am one of the Strongest StrawHat Pirates!" he continues to enjoy himself... after 2 more drinks.. he feels 2 HUGE shadows lurking behind him!

One of the Shadows: "OOOOOOOwwww.. Super.. I heard the conversation over here and When you say STRONG... the Great Franky is especially Strong today" The cyborg joins the party but is drinking cola instead of booze.

Second Shadow:" Im sorry, Did you Say you were one of the Strongest StrawHat Pirates?" the voice was deep.. and agitated.!"

Page 3

Usopp tries to explain himself

Usopp:" Thats exactly what i said! I am the great GOD.." he turns around and sees Zoro Looking down on him! he sprays zoro face with a mouthful of booze "pfffftttt hiiiiiiiiiii ZZZooooorroooo, DID I SAY STRONGEST?"

Zoro:"Thats what i heard" he stares Usopp straight in the eyes.

Franky:" Owww thats what i heard too." Usopp is shaking in fear. " Poor fellow must be drunk already"

Usopp:" Hey guys... Zoro... Franky... you guys got it wrong don't be angry.. what i said was I AM THE LONGEST!"

Franky:" HAHAHA i thought i heard it wrong.. now that was funny."

Zoro:" Yup I must have been hearing things." can't argue with you being the longest though! No Pun Intended:

Zoro:" Look here.. GOD USOPP.. i acknowledge that you have gotten alot stronger.. but don't boosting about being the strongest. I mean Do you have any idea what would have happened to you if Luffy heard you!" Poor Usopp just had an epiphany of what Luffy would do to him if he got caught!

Usopp:" I promise to keep my mouth shut. If you guys promise not to tell Luffy! OK Thank You.

Page 4

Luffy. Law. Sai and Leo are hanging out in one spot.

They notice that the converstion over on Usopps and Zoros end is getting pretty intense.

Luffy:" Oi I wonder what they are talking about over there."

Law:" Your men are probably just enjoying themselves. its nothing to get worried about!

Luffy:" But i just heard one of them say my name. Maybe i should go over there.

Sai:" Hey Strawhat we are drinking here already just leave them alone we need to discuss some things...huh where did the captain go?." Luffy totally ignores Law and sai and heads over to Zoro and Usopp. Luffy enters the conversation right at the part where Usopp asked..

Usopp:" I promise to keep my mouth shut. If you guys promise not to tell Luffy! OK Thank You. Luffy puts his left hand up his nose. and taps Usopp shoulder with his right hand.

Luffy:" So Usopp what are you guys hiding from me this time."!

Zoro:" OO SHIIT ITS LUFFY.. WE ARE FUCKED"

Page 5

Who said what!

Usopp:"Nothing luffy we just discussing how long my nose was."

Zoro:" yea yea thats right.:"

Luffy:" thats funny i could've sworn i heard you guys said something about STrongest... and then i heard my name.. thats why i came over.

Usopp:" ahahaha you must be drunk alread Luffy. i mean we did use your name but what i said was LONGEST."

Luffy:" nono i couldve swore i heard you say .. that you was the Strongest Strawhat pirate. hmmm

Usopp:" NOW why in the hell would i tell a lie like that? jesus its like you don't even know me luffy " he starts sweating and passes out

Luffy:" Well if it wasnt you.. then it must have been you Zoro.." the swordsman freaks out

Page 6

Continued

Zoro:" nono it wasn't me." he is stuck without an answer "it was me who said it." Luffy is right up in Zoro's face..

Luffy:" Why are you stuttering? WTF are you guys hiding just tell me alreadly!" Luffy is starting to get angry. " TELL ME NOW or ... Did one of you guys just say that you were the strongest strawhat pirate?

Usopp:" Luffy you got it all wrong."

Luffy :" Usopp i am not that dumb i know what i heard.!"

Zoro:" Yea Usopp Please explain to our CAPTAIN HERE what you said.

Usopp continues to shake with a 50/50 blurred vision of luffy sitting on top of him picking his nose for days. he is frozen and has no response for Luffy.

Page 7

Lady to the rescue

Robin:" Perhaps I can help you guys out:" You see luffy.. we were just having a friendly competition of who is the LONGEST man of the strawhat crew.

Zoro:" Oi Nico Robin what you trying to pull atm." Robin stares back at zoro with a -i got this expression-

Luffy:" O, so you were serious about Longest and not strongest correct?"

Robin:" and after a few judges on our contestants we declared that Usopp is the winner. He is the StrawHat with the Longest!

Luffy:" So you mean that Usopp is Longer that Zoro?":cool:

Robin:" about 5 times Longer":yaaa:

Luffy:" OMG WTF WOW. what about Franky? there is no way Franky could lose i mean hes a cyborg.

Robin:" O Franky vs Usopp was very interesting indeed. ever time Franky showed it!... the hair around him would change!. but still that wasn't enough. What Usopp has... its a GOD Given Gift!

Zoro thinking to himself.. WTF is going on here there is no way that he is 5 times longer than I.

Page 8

Continued

Luffy: "OMG i gotta see it for myself i wonder if its longer than the one i have!"

Robin:" Luffy you are Strong very Strong. But when it comes to Length you will probably lose to Usopp."

Luffy:" I dont believe you i will win for sure." He challenges Usopp to a Length battle

Usopp:" wait what? Robin wtf did you get me into?"

Luffy pulls his pants down!:smuggrin::smuggrin::smuggrin::smuggrin::smuggrin:! THE ENTIRE YONTA MARIA IS STUNNED WTF IS HE DOING NOW!:dead::dead::dead::dead::dead:

Luffy :" OK Usopp lets see yours.. I WANNA SEE IT! is it really 5 times as zoros?

Robin:she smiles.." omg luffy wtf are you thinking.. i wasn't talking about being Longest down there..!

Luffy:" Wait you mean hes not 5 times as long?

Robin:" NO NO you got me all wrong i was talking about his NOSE! NOT His Penis! Pull your pants up please!"

::::::::face palms::::::::

Page 9

Ending

Luffy pulls his pants up. and is dumbfounded

Zoro:" Only our captain is that dumb.."

Franky:" Yea but we love him"

Usopp:" You got that right.. "

Luffy:" Man of course Usopps Nose is 5 times longer than Zoros.. I mean Any fan of the STrawHat pirates would know this. BUT.. to say that he is the Longest of the Crew is wrong.

Usopp:" What are you trying to say Luffy? Who has a nose longer than mine?

Luffy:" OF course i do. here check it out"

Usopp:" Luffy i am not blind your nose is barely longer than zoros.

Luffy:" F Y I Usopp you would've lost in penis anyways! no way in hell that you are longer than me!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:DGOMU GOMU NO-PINOCHIOO:rofl::rofl::rofl::rofl::rofl::rofl:

Usopp just got schooled...!

Luffy:" HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW? I AM THE STRONGEST AND THE LONGEST!

Page 10

USOPP AND LUFFY BOTH HOLDING A RULER!

Thx for reading. I hope it was interesting and entertaining.. please send feedback on my profile page cFoo


End file.
